Par la fenêtre
by MicroFish
Summary: OS - "Par la fenêtre, Castiel pouvait tout voir mais, ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, c'était d'observer ce voisin magnifique." [Destiel]


Hello les gens,

Oui, en ce moment, j'ai de l'inspi' en bloc (même si ce n'est que pour des petits OS) mais j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas x).

Et bref, je vous laisse découvrir tout ça,

 _Encore un grand merci à ma bêta même si franchement, elle mérite plus qu'un simple remerciement !_

* * *

 **Par la fenêtre**

≥ **OS - Seul chapitre ≤**

C'était devenu un rituel, peut-être même jusqu'à dire une nécessité.

Le matin en semaine, lorsqu'il se réveillait de bonne heure pour prendre le travail, il commençait sa journée par observer l'appartement en face de ses fenêtres de l'autre côté de la rue.

Parce que le locataire était juste absolument agréable à regarder.

Il avait _flashé,_ comme dirait son idiot de grand frère, un soir en début d'année alors qu'il observait paresseusement par la fenêtre de son salon, par _hasard_.

Et il était tombé sur le plus bel homme que la terre n'ait jamais porté : Homme trentenaire, à la carrure magnifiquement bien musclée, aux cheveux châtains coupés courts avec des yeux verts émeraude. Bon, les yeux verts, il ne les avait pas vus automatiquement ce soir-là. Ça avait été un autre soir où il avait emprunté, juste comme ça, par _curiosité_ , les jumelles de son frère.

Depuis ce soir-là, le 5 février 2005, une date que son cerveau a intégré aussi facilement que sa date de naissance, il était devenu _accro_ de ce bel inconnu.

Bref, chaque matin depuis six mois, il prenait cinq minutes de son temps pour le regarder se réveiller tranquillement. Il allumait la lumière de sa cuisine, bataillait contre sa cafetière en baillant, la plupart du temps, simplement vêtu d'un caleçon et il buvait sa tasse en gardant ses yeux vissés sur un point face au mur devant lui.

Ces matins-là, Castiel salivait face à ce torse dénudé. Son apollon avait un tatouage sur le pectoral gauche en forme de soleil et il bougeait gracieusement quand l'homme se déplaçait ou effectuait un geste.

Castiel s'était donc vu modifier intégralement la disposition de ses meubles. A présent, sa table à manger était positionnée face à ses portes fenêtres vitrées de sorte qu'il pouvait voir tout ce qu'il se passait dans l'appartement voisin quand il mangeait. Il avait déplacé intégralement sa chambre dans l'ancienne pièce servant de bureau et son lit était placé judicieusement contre le mur lui permettant de guetter à loisir son bel apollon alors qu'il est sur le point de se coucher. Il avait, en plus, modifié la disposition de sa cuisine pour qu'il puisse avoir une vue d'ensemble même quand il popote.

 _Accro_ , véritablement _accro_.

Il savait qu'il était devenu quelque peu psychopathe pour être parvenu jusque là mais il s'en fichait. Après tout, personne ne connaissait ses réelles intentions, pas même son frère, Gabriel, qui avait juste froncé les sourcils en voyant tout ce changement, ni même Raphaël, l'aîné de la patrie, qui n'avait même pas rechigné pour un sou face à tout ça. Non, il n'y avait que lui qui connaissait la vraie raison et il ne devait surtout pas le dire à qui que ce soit. Il passerait pour un dégénéré même aux yeux de ses frères.

Dans tous les cas, cette situation lui _convenait_ parfaitement. Il avait la chance de pouvoir observer de loin les habitudes de son fantasme ambulant de voisin et c'était juste _chouette_.

Pour Castiel, l'homme n'était plus vraiment un inconnu à ses yeux parce qu'il vivait, de manière imperceptible, sa vie quotidienne : ses habitudes, ses coups de colères, ses moments de joies, ses relations sociales, etc… Il vivait à ses côtés par procuration, invisible et pourtant présent. Tel un fantôme épiant chacun de ses faits et gestes.

Cet apollon avait une vie simple en semaine et totalement fêtarde le week-end rendant ceux de Castiel beaucoup plus intéressants.

Des fois, la plupart du temps le mercredi soir, un homme incroyablement grand faisait son apparition et il ne repartait que tard dans la soirée quand ce n'était pas son apollon qui partait sans aucun doute pour le rejoindre. Ils ne faisaient rien d'extravagant. Ils semblaient juste discuter avec enthousiasme autour d'un repas souvent amené par la grande asperge, buvant de la bière calmement. Ces soirs-là, Castiel éteignait toutes ses lumières et s'installait sur son lit pour contempler la scène, un sourire placardé sur son visage, heureux de voir son voisin aussi comblé et de bonne humeur.

Il avait fini par supposer que ce grand homme devait être le frère de son magnifique dieu grec au vu des embrassades, tapes sur l'épaule et des discussions qui semblaient être animées.

Certains autres soirs, Castiel se trouvait témoin de scènes _délicieusement_ coquines.

Au début, il avait été gêné de ce visu et il avait essayé de se concentrer sur autre chose que les fenêtres de son appartement. Au début seulement parce que très vite, il s'était surpris à _aimer_ ça.

Quoique... Pas automatiquement. Il avait d'abord été jaloux des femmes qui partageaient ces séances bestiales avec son bel apollon. Ça n'avait été que furtif puisqu'il avait vite remarqué que son voisin ne s'attachait à personne au vu du nombre impressionnant d'individus différents qui défilaient dans sa chambre à coucher.

Le sexe devait être l'un de ses hobbies et, étrangement, Castiel n'en était pas choqué, lui qui avait au contraire une vie sociale proche de zéro. Elle atteignait même zéro s'il ne comptait pas les visites surprises de sa famille.

Lorsqu'il fut témoin de la sixième partie de jambes en l'air de son voisin, Castiel l'avait détesté, un millième de secondes, pour être dans les bras d'une nouvelle femme. Parce que cela voulait dire qu'il était hétéro. Six soirs de sexes intenses qu'avec des femmes. Castiel n'avait pas aimé.

Ses fantasmes qui naissaient la nuit avaient été brisés.

Jamais ce bel inconnu ne sera à sa portée parce qu'il n'aimait pas les _hommes_ et que Castiel en était un.

Cependant, un soir de mai, il fut témoin d'une chose qui le laissa sur les fesses, à proprement parlé. Un mastodonte plutôt bien bâti avait fait son apparition dans le salon de son apollon et, alors qu'au début ils ne semblaient que discuter tranquillement, l'homme avait fini par sceller ses lèvres à ceux de son voisin.

Rien que cette étape avait accentué les battements du cœur de Castiel.

Ça avait été le moment de vérité. Soit son dieu grec repoussait le vigile et il mettait fin à toutes les espérances de Castiel, soit il répondait à l'étreinte et rendait les rêves de Castiel accessibles.

Il avait répondu à l'étreinte, _timidement_ , et Castiel avait _hurlé_ de joie, littéralement, avant qu'il n'arrête de respirer pour ne pas louper un seul épisode de la scène qui devenait torride.

Il avait vu son apollon se faire déshabiller rapidement sous les gestes bestiaux du mastodonte et être poussé violemment contre le buffet de son séjour. Castiel s'était mordu la lèvre jusqu'au sang en voyant l'objet de ses rêves être magnifiquement bien dressé. Son étalon aimait le sexe avec un autre homme, c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'il pouvait lui faire.

Pourtant, ce fut le seul soir où il se laissa aller avec une autre personne du même sexe mais pour Castiel, cela était suffisant. Il rêvait même le fait que son apollon n'attendait personne d'autre que lui, qu'il restait presque "pur" pour se donner à Castiel. C'était totalement insensé, il le savait mais c'était juste _magnifique_ à envisager et cela lui donnait des papillons de _bonheur_ dans son estomac.

Bref, depuis cet événement, Castiel se languissait encore plus devant ses fenêtres, espérant qu'un jour, un événement improbable fasse son apparition le liant à ce magnifique humain.

Ce jour arriva le vendredi 19 août 2005 alors que Castiel mangeait un plat chinois sur sa table de séjour, ses yeux fixant l'appartement sans vie face à lui.

Son apollon n'était pas encore rentré de son travail et cela ne le surprenait pas puisque le week-end venait d'être entamé. Peut-être n'allait-il pas rentrer avant le lendemain. Peut-être allait-il ne revenir que le dimanche. Cette dernière supposition avait rendu Castiel morose avant qu'il ne surprenne du mouvement dans le beau séjour face à lui.

Son dieu était rentré et en bonne compagnie. Une femme brune élancée se tenait à ses côtés alors qu'il lui faisait visiter son logement et cette visite lui fit plisser les sourcils. Depuis quand prenait-il le temps de montrer ses pièces d'habitation avant de faire l'amour ?

Une seule explication s'ancra dans son esprit : leur relation n'était pas que sexuelle.

Le cœur de Cas s'était accéléré et il avait perdu l'appétit, abandonnant son plat pour rejoindre la fenêtre vitrée de son salon pour y déposer sa paume.

Il ne voulait pas être témoin d'une relation stable entre eux et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à décrocher ses yeux de la scène devant lui. Il espérait secrètement que tout ce qu'il voyait n'était qu'un cauchemar, un mauvais rêve, que rien ne se déroulait réellement.

La sensation au creux de son cœur avait été oppressante et détestable. Il avait eu la nette impression de vivre une séparation alors même qu'il savait que rien n'avait existé entre eux si ce n'était que dans ses pensées.

Mais voilà, ce soir-là, il était sur le point de mourir de chagrin.

Parce que son apollon riait à gorge déployée, souriait amoureusement, accordait beaucoup trop d'attention à cette femme devant ses yeux hagards.

Parce que son fantasme n'avait jamais pris le temps d'observer par cette fenêtre pour le remarquer.

Parce que ce dieu était toujours trop occupé pour lui accorder ne serait-ce que cinq minutes de son temps.

Parce que Castiel n'avait jamais su comment se présenter à cet homme.

Alors en cette soirée d'août, Castiel avait pleuré, _silencieusement_.

Qui s'en préoccuperait de toute façon ? Il n'était qu'un loup solitaire, n'aspirant à rien d'autre qu'à un rêve devenu utopique.

Il avait juste été témoin de l'inaccessible, à travers ce carreau, avec l'impossibilité de changer le cours des choses. Homme anéanti.

Son humain était heureux dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre.

Jamais son sourire franc et lumineux ne lui sera accordé. Jamais sa démarche matinale nonchalante ne foulera son sol. Jamais sa cafetière ne sera utilisée pour parvenir à le réveiller. Jamais il ne touchera son tatouage du bout des doigts. Jamais il ne partagera sa couche avec lui.

Parce qu'il avait _choisi_ quelqu'un d'autre et ce n'était pas Castiel.

Lorsque le soleil laissa sa place à la lune, Castiel pensait en avoir assez vu derrière le torrent de larmes qui se déversait sur ses joues, sa paume toujours au contact du verre froid rappelant celui de son cœur.

Ce fut à cet instant que la jeune femme quitta les bras de son fantasme, abandonnant son futur environnement pour la nuit.

Le magnifique brun ne l'embrassa pourtant pas et lui donna seulement une accolade amicale, perturbant Castiel qui déposa sa deuxième paume sur le carreau, sentant un nouvel espoir envahir son être.

Puis, il fut d'autant plus curieux, intrigué et perdu quand il le vit se placer devant la vitre, un marqueur en main sans pour autant croiser son regard.

Des lettres apparurent une à une, grandes, imposantes et lisibles sous le regard estomaqué de Castiel qui n'arrivait absolument plus à se souvenir de la meilleure manière de respirer. Il attendait, rougissant, haletant derrière ses vitres, honteux à l'idée d'être aussi curieux.

Son cœur cessa de battre quand l'homme mit fin à l'attente et décida, d'enfin, lever les yeux vers lui. Un regard lointain presque invisible mais le sourire qui se dessinait à travers la vitre était magnifique et Castiel s'était permis de rire, ravalant de nouvelles larmes sur le point de reprendre possession de lui.

"Et maintenant ?"

Et maintenant, Castiel allait le rejoindre.


End file.
